Secret Sins
by Lennylovesrinny02
Summary: Lenka believed her family was perfect- her parents are still very in love, she has a normal life, etc. But when she searches the attic for information for a school project, she finds something that may just change her way of looking at her parents forever. Rin/Len twincest. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language and slight sexual themes. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The reason I finally worked up the courage to publish a multi-chapter twincest story?**

**Two words:**

_**Hitachiin Twins**_

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd put a label on every Kagamine Rin/Len program stating "CANON SHIP."**

"I'm home," Kagamine Lenka announced as she shut the front door and kicked off her shoes.

"How was school?" Her mother, Kagamine Rin, asked when her daughter shuffled into the room and plopped her bookbag on the kitchen.

"It was... school," Lenka sighed.

Rin chuckled, stirring the noodles in the pot once more.

"Anything interesting happen?" she asked and left the noodles to sit with her daughter at the western style table.

Lenka rested her chin on her palm and twirled a piece of her sunny blonde hair with her index finger. "Not really, but we did start a really cool project-"

"Home," her father, Kagamine Len, interrupted as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"You're early," Rin noted, smiling up at her husband as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Disappointed?" He joked, going over to smell the noodles.

Lenka smiled. It wasn't hard to tell that her parents were still very in love, even after 20 years of marriage. It made her happy, since most of her friends' parents fought constantly and sometimes seemed to loathe each other.

"Anyway, what was this project you were going to tell me about?" Rin asked, pulling her waist length blonde hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"It's some weird ancestry research project. Which reminds me, do either of you have a family tree or something?"

Both her mother and father froze; Rin staring at Lenka, and Len mid-slurp of noodles that his wife had left out for taste testing. Lenka raised her eyebrows curiously at the sight. Why were they acting so shocked...?

"Mom? Dad? What is it...?" Lenka asked nervously.

Her father cleared his throat awkwardly and looked to his wife. "W-Well, as you know, your father and I were orphans, at the same orphanage," Rin said.

Lenka somehow felt that she knew her mother wasn't telling her the whole truth. "So no family records whatsoever, then? Do you have birth certificates at least? What was your maiden name, Mom?" Lenka pressed.

"Well, er, no. It's really kind of a tough subject for your mother and me, Lenka," Len said nervously.

There was definitely something they were hiding from her. Lenka could tell by her father's tone of voice, which was slightly raspy, the way it always sounded when he was lying.

"_Right._ Uhm... I'm going to put my books up in my room... call me back down when dinner is ready, okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer before she grabbed her bag and dashed upstairs. She threw her bag carelessly onto her bed and went back into the hallway. She searched the ceiling until she found the entrance to the attic. The girl looked around side to side to make sure neither of her parents were in sight, then pulled down the door and the ladder, climbing up and into the attic without a sound.

Lenka scrunched up her nose at the smell of dust and moth balls. She shifted her way through boxes of stuff, looking around for anything that may be useful for her project. After several minutes of searching, she spotted a medium sized cardboard box, labeled 'SAVE FOR WHEN LENKA IS EIGHTEEN' in blue Sharpie marker.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she crawled over to the box and lifted the flaps. Inside were dozens of pictures, documents, mementos and such. Lenka smiled, knowing she hit the jackpot. She picked up the first document that caught her eye and found that it was the Kagamine family tree.

She decided to start from the beginning, with her great grandfather, Oliver Kagamine, and his wife, SeeU Kagamine. Lenka could definitely see the resemblance between Oliver and her father; the same mature, yet loving and genuine smile.

Next was her grandfather Leon Kagamine, and his wife Lola Kagamine. Leon looked a lot like his mother SeeU, with the same light blue eyes. Unlike SeeU, Lola looked nothing like the Kagamine family, having dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Though, what sent a chill down Lenka's spine was the resemblance between her own _mother_ and Kagamine Lola, with her sweet smile and facial structure.

And then she understood why.

The final generation of Kagamines held two pictures, one of a smiling blonde boy with his shoulder length hair in a ponytail, and another right next to it of a cute girl of the same face with hair clips and a large white bow.

Lenka's fingers trembled as she read the names and the connection of the two.

"Kagamine Len and Rin"

_"Twin Siblings"_

_**Secret Sins**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Family Secrets**_

"Mom and Dad are... _twins_?" Lenka whispered, her hand over her mouth in horror.

She remembered all the times that her parents would avoid the subject of their resemblance. They'd simply laugh it off, change the subject. Now Lenka understood.

She sifted through the box some more, finding baby pictures, childhood photos, yearbooks and such. She found their birth certificates, proving that it was certain the two were biological siblings. By the time she was done, she had gathered that her parents were born in Sapporo, Hokkaido, on December 27th, 1996. Her father was the older twin by 7 seconds. Family pictures stopped after the two turned 17, in the year of 2013.

Before Lenka could find anymore information, her mother's voice called her down for dinner. She sighed, putting everything she had gotten out back into the box, closing the flaps, and heading back downstairs. Rin smiled at her, but Lenka couldn't bring herself to return it after knowing a secret that had been kept so privately for all of her 15 years of life.

Rin set a bowl of noodles down in front of her daughter before getting her own bowl and sitting on the opposite side of the table. Len took his normal seat at the head of the table, digging into his noodles after a quick "thanks for the food." Rin rolled her eyes and said a proper grace with Lenka before digging in as well. Lenka picked at her food, refusing to meet either of her parents' eyes.

"Lenka, what's the matter?" Len asked, looking at her with concern.

The girl set her chopsticks down and looked at her parents. "Mom... Dad... how did you two meet? The truth, please," she said, staring them down.

Len cleared his throat. "We've told you, we met at the orphanage-"

"Don't lie. I know."

Rin's heartbeat quickened. "You know... what exactly...?" She said carefully, clinging to the slim chance that it was only a false alarm.

"You and Dad are..." Lenka took a breath, "...twins."

The twins' hearts sank, both of them hanging their heads in defeat. "You found the..." Len started.

"... box in the attic, didn't you?" Rin finished.

_Finishing each other's sentences, huh?_ Lenka thought bitterly as she nodded.

"Why? How could you... _engage_... in such a disgusting act? How am I not deformed? How are you even married!?" Lenka asked.

"We fell in love. We tried to put ourselves in denial until we could no longer contain our feelings any longer. We dated in secret and then... we got engaged," Len said, finding his sister's hand under the table, a habit he had kept since they were teens.

"We had the intention to never have kids, since we didn't want them to suffer from deformities that we knew would be our fault. But... we couldn't help ourselves and..." the couple flushed.

Lenka grimaced, not really excited about the mental images of her parents... _ew_.

"As for the marriage part... Unfortunately, Rin and I could never really be married by law. The best we could do was a small ceremony with some of our friends who still accepted us. That was enough for us," Len explained, looking at his wife with a loving gaze.

"You two grew up together... how could you two fall in love?" Lenka asked, curiosity once again sparking in her heart.

"Well..." Rin began.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whew! First chapter done! So, how was it? To even imagine being in Lenka's position... *shivers***

**So next chapter will be the actual story. Haven't really written an original twincest story yet, so we'll see how it goes!**

**Review please! One review means I'll continue this, so if you like it, be sure to drop a review!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

***dies***

***comes back alive because I have to write this***

**You guys are unbelievable! I didn't know this many people would respond to this story! Thank you so much!**

**Review reply time!**

**_Ender-Shaymin:_**** Aren't we all?! It'd be so terrifying to find out something like that about your family... Thanks for the review!**

**_Scarlet Eventide:_**** Thank you for thinking so! Hope you like this chapter as well :) Thanks for the review!**

**_BlueStarMagic:_**** Thank you very much! I'm very excited to write this story x3! Thanks for the review!**

**_Chibisensei110787_****: Thank you! I think we all do... That would be scary! Thanks for the review!**

**_ZanyAnimeGirl_****: Shipping's the best! Thanks for the review!**

**_Cherry Neko 15:_**** Thank you! I did try to be a little different, so hopefully people are interested by it! Thanks for the review!**

**_Dreamer520:_**** In reality, I do think of Len and Rin as unrelated, and as counterparts. I'm glad you've decided to give twincest a try! I was a bit alarmed when I read my first twincest story, but now I'm obsessed. I really hope you like this! Thanks for the review!**

**_LocoBananaXD_****: Well you know what they say, twincest is wincest! Thanks for the review!**

**_carderon_****: I imagine Rin as to being a very... easily paranoid person, in a way, and Len as a worry wart, to say the least. It's true, it is unrealistically feared a lot in these stories, but I think it's just the characters wanting the best for their child. Thank you for your opinion, and your awesome review!**

**_Little Kagamine Love:_**** Thank you for thinking so! I'd love to read your story, and see how it turns out ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_B.L_****: Thank you so much for believing in me! OHSHC is awesome, isn't it? Thanks for the review!**  
**Miri-chan: Gotta love them cliffies ;D. Thanks, here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**_Matsudappoine_****: Kawaii, i think, lol! I doubt it, since we're diving into a flashback this chapter, but I may include him a bit later, if you want ;) You can't control who you love, you know? Thanks for the review!**

**_kary uchiha asakura:_**** Muchas gracias por pensar así! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Gracias por el comentario! (Lo siento si mi español es malo, no soy muy bueno en eso!)**

**_XoKyarElioX:_**** I did some research, and not all incestuous pregnancies end badly. Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you once again for all your awesome reviews! I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: There's not a single drop of Japanese blood in me, guys. I (sadly) do not own Vocaloid or any fanloids or UTAUloids.**

**Rin's POV**

_Mama and Papa were clever to nickname Len and I "Left and Right." Because, in many ways, we were polar opposites. Len was quiet and thoughtful, I'm supposedly loud and obnoxious (Thanks, Miku). Len likes the dark, I love light and am afraid of the dark. Len is a total night owl, I'm lucky if I make it past 10 PM. Len loves the winter and the cold, and summer is my savior. Len likes books, I fall asleep after about three words of Shakespeare. The list goes on._

_And yet, in more ways than not, we are alike. People would call us "Half Identical Twins" since we were technically fraternal twins (Len being male and I being female), but we looked almost identical in many ways. We have the same bright blue eyes and mischievous smile, the same shoulder length hair, etc. We even used to be the same height, that is, until that little devil Len decided to get a growth spurt and finally surpass me._

_Also, we both..._

I padded down the hallway, trying to remember which floorboards not to step on because they made so much noise. I clutched my black stuffed bunny close to my chest (yes, I'm seventeen years old and still lug around a stuffed animal. DEAL WITH IT.) and squinted through darkness, looking for the door with various architectural sketches displayed on it. I reached out and grasped until my hand found paper, with indents that I recognized as the sketch of a building. I found the doorknob and twisted it and pulled the door open as quiet as I could, cringing when it made a slight creaking noise as I shut it behind me.

"Rin? What are you doing up?" a familiar voice asked softly.

As I thought, Len was still awake, even though it was 2:34 AM. On his desk were papers with sketches of buildings and such on them. He had his little desk lamp on that still had the Sailor Moon stickers that I had stuck on it when we were kids in the middle of a prank war we were having. I'm sure he got a lot of crap about it from his friends, but for some reason, he kept them on there all these years. His hair was down instead of his usual ponytail, and he had his glasses on, which he refuses to wear in front of anybody except for me.

"I... had a nightmare... again..." I said, looking away embarrassedly.

Len nodded in understanding, as he knew I had nightmares frequently, since he was the only one I told about them. He took off his glasses set them off the desk, setting down his pencil as well.

"Well, I was just about to go to sleep, so no worries. Hop on in," he said, gesturing to his bed to his left.

"Yay! Thank you," I said gratefully, crawling onto the bed an under the warm comforter.

He smiled slightly and turned off his lamp, laying down in bed next to me and throwing the covers over himself. I automatically left my stuffed bunny behind to snuggle into Len's chest. I mean, who wouldn't? I love you Floppy, but seriously. Len is like a big warm teddy bear!

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I felt so warm and content in his embrace, like it was the safest place in the world. Which, to me, it was.

_...Hate sleeping alone._

* * *

_**Secret Sins**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**To the Beach!**_

* * *

I groaned as I heard our noisy parents being reckless in the hallways, their usual tactic for waking us up. Seriously, I try to be respectful when they're sleeping, but if I'm sleeping, they suddenly have the need to become a two man band? Really?

"Rin~! Len~! Wake up, Miku's end of the summer/birthday beach party today, remember?" Mama sang, as if it made her wake up call anymore friendly.

Nonetheless, I shot up in bed and out of Len's arms. Today we'd go to the Hatsune's little resort at a lake, which was only about an hour away. She had this annual party every year, on her birthday, August 31, which was also the last day before school began.

As our parents kept jumping up and down on the floorboards and clanking spoons against their coffee cups, I shook Len's shoulder in an effort to wake him up. He groaned loudly and rolled over, ignoring my efforts. I scowled and did this little slapping/drum thing on his back. "Leeeeen. Get up~ Miku's birthday's today. Plus, if Mama and Papa find out that I came over here again, they'll be mad," I whispered.

When Len and I turned 14, our parents decided that we could no longer share a bed. The next week was absolute hell, for our parents, and us. Even though our parents were firm about the rule, we kept trying and trying until they finally had to lock us in our own rooms. Len and I finally settled down about it, and decided to just let it go. Even so, it was often that one of us would miss the other and come to sleepover for the night.

Len finally turned back over to look at me with his ocean blue orbs. He still looked pretty groggy, but at least he was awake. "Len-kins, time to wake up~" our mom sang, and I heard her turning the knob.

Len and I panicked, flopping back down into the pillows and pretending to be asleep. I clamped my eyes shut and listened as our mother and father's footsteps moved into the room and stood at the foot of the bed (or at least, that's what I was guessing).

Mama sighed. "They're at it again," she said tiredly.

"Honey, is it that big of a deal?" Papa asked.

"Leon, they're _seventeen_ years old. Even if it's all innocent brother and sister love, if someone were to find out that they still sleep together, they could be accused of something absolutely _scandalous_," she insisted, sounding stressed.

"They're twins. They have a close bond. How is being close- even at their age -considered _scandalous_?" father asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"_Sleeping together_, Leon. What does that sound like to you? It sounds foul, admit it."

I cracked my eye open slightly and watched Len's face for a moment. He was grimacing, his jaws clenching and his eyebrows scrunched together for some reason.

"Lola-"

"Enough. If we continue arguing, they'll be late to their friend's party. Let's wake them," Mama interrupted.

Papa began to say something, but stopped, probably knowing his wife had completely dropped the conversation.

Even after they had woken us up, fed us, and drove us out to Miku's estate, I worried. What was mother so agitated about? It's not like Len and I are involved in anything sketchy and vulgar. And even if we were, how would it directly connect with our close bond? Yet even that wasn't what worried me most. All I could wonder as we said goodbye to our parents and set off toward the beach was why Len grimaced.

* * *

"RinRin, what's up? You seem off today for some reason," Miku nudged my arm and tugged me out to wade in the water with her.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just family issues," I muttered, finishing pulling my short blonde hair into tiny little pigtails.

"Really? Is it about Len or something? I've never really seen you two fight or anything," Miku murmured, giggling as she saw her little sister, Yuki, lugging her "boyfriend" Oliver through the sand to make a sand castle.

I paused, trying to find a vague enough answer that would satisfy the teal haired girl. "In a way... We're not fighting or anything, though," I finally told her.

She gave me a look, but decided to drop the subject. I inwardly sighed in relief, watching the dark blue waves lap up against a dock where a father and his children were fishing.

"How are you and Kaito doing?" I asked, breaking the silence between.

Miku seemed to forget about our earlier conversation as soon as the words left my mouth. "He's just... _Kaito_," she sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

I smiled at that. Kaito was Miku's crush since primary school, and they finally started dating last year, all because of a large scheme our group of friends cooked up without their knowing. Kaito wasn't the most mature guy I'd ever met, to say the least. Saying he has an addiction for ice cream and anything childish would be the understatement of the century.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? Elaborate, please," I chuckled.

She sighed again, lifting her foot slightly out of the water and wiggling her toes. "Oh, you know, Rin. The guy loves ice cream more than he loves his own _girlfriend_!" she groaned.

I laughed and skid my fingers over the surface of the water, making tiny ripples.

"Not to mention that I've caught him checking out Meiko every now and then..." she grumbled.

"Mimi-moo! Rin-go! Come out to the raft with us!" Gumi called from the said raft, waving us over with her usual goofy smile.

About half the size of a football field away from the shore, there was a big rectangular wood raft, painted dark gray. There was a ladder on the side, like one that can be found at a pool. It was a popular place for teens and kids, for pushing each other off and such. Gumi was on it, with Miki, Teto, Kaito and Gakupo with her.

"Sure!" I shouted, relieved that I was saved from Miku going on her usual rant about how much she hates Meiko for "trying to steal her man candy."

Miku gave me a look that said _'We'll continue this later'_ and started swimming out to the dock. I sighed and followed her.

I let Miku climb up first when we reached the dock, and then followed her up and eyed Kaito and Gakupo warily, who were the main culprits for throwing innocent girls like me into the water mercilessly. They both just smirked, which didn't lessen my fears one bit.

Nearby, I could see Haku and her boyfriend, Akaito, quarreling as he tried to pull her onto a jet ski with him. When he finally convinced her to hop on, she told him to take it slow, since she hated fast things. "I will make no such promises," he laughed, then practically took them the full speed out of there. Haku's swearing at him became quieter and quieter the further they sped away, until I could no longer hear her at all.

Yukari, IA, and CUL were all piled onto a large tube tied to the back of the Hatsune's boat, which was being driven by Mikuo. The girls all screamed as he showed them no mercy, throwing them out of the wake the first chance he got.

Some of the girls like Lily, Mizki, Neru, and the foreign exchange student, Luo, were tanning on the beach, snapping at any boy who tried to splash them with water. I didn't miss that Neru would not so discreetly pull down her sunglasses to sneak a peek at my brother, which was somehow irritating.

Speaking of my brother, I growled when I saw that once again, Len was being a complete introvert. He was laying down on his towel, next to our shared bag of stuff, reading a book. A _book_. About _architecture. Len. No. What are you doing. Stahp._

_Damn you and your anti social tendencies, Len_, I thought.

"LEN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND BE SOCIAL FOR ONCE!" I shouted.

He looked up from his book and at me. "Why should I?" he yelled back calmly.

"BECAUSE I COMMAND YOU TO HAVE FUN. NOW GET OVER HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF."

Len sighed and set down the cursed book. I grinned in satisfaction as he muttered something like "Yes, your highness," and swam toward us.

Neru pulled down her sunglasses once again and watched Len swim toward us. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching, set the sunglasses in the sand. She went down the beach and was about to wade into the water, but was stopped by Yuki tugging her bikini bottom. Neru blushed and swatted away the young girl's hand. "Neru-nee-chan? Will you let me come out to the raft with you?" Yuki asked, tugging on the straps of her red life-jacket.

"No-"

"Pweeeeaaaassseee?" the little girl pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

Neru's eyes softened the slightest bit, but hardened again before others could notice. "Fine. But don't expect me to watch over you or anything like that," she caved, heading into the water without looking back at Yuki.

"Yay! I love you Neru-nee-chan!" Yuki squealed, scrambling into the water in pursuit of the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah..." Neru grumbled, but I somehow could tell she wasn't that upset.

"I'm here, happy?" a voice said behind me, snapping me out of my gaze at the two.

I whipped around to see a partially annoyed Len standing there, all dripping with lake water and such. I stifled a giggle, which made him glare. "I bet you think you're sooo cute, don't you," he grumbled.

"Pft, I don't _think_ I'm cute, I _know_ I'm cute," I smirked, playfully punching his chest (which was actually really well built and- WHAAAAAAA?)

To my surprise, a smirk appeared on his features as well. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how cute you are when I do _this_."

Before I could react, he picked me up by my waist and swiftly threw me over the edge and into the water. I shrieked on my way down and barely had enough time to plug my nose before I hit the icy cold water. When I broke the surface again, I could see my brother laughing his head off with a smug look on his stupid face. I was about to yell at him, but then I saw Gakupo and Kaito creeping up behind him with devious intentions.

They hooked their arms under Len's armpits and swung him forward, letting him fall into the water not too far from where I was. It was my turn to laugh. He tried to stay mad and glare at me, but eventually started laughing as well.

By the time we had both climbed back up and onto the raft, Neru and Yuki had arrived; Neru sprawled out to tan, just like she was on the beach (though, gray clouds were beginning to move in, and covered the sun), Yuki giggling as Gakupo gently threw her into the water (making sure her life jacket was safely secured beforehand). Gumi loomed over Neru's body, scowling. She prodded the side of the blonde's tummy with her foot. "Yo, the raft's for jumping, not tanning, blondie," Gumi told her.

Neru shot up at her touch, glaring at Gumi. "Tch, so? I'm not bothering anyone, am I?!" she growled.

"Me, actually. But I have a way to fix this issue~!" she sang.

"What do you- AGH!"

Gumi quickly pushed her off the dock and into the water, looking fairly content with herself. Neru surfaced, red in the face, glaring daggers at the green haired girl. "Solution achieved~!" Gumi said, flashing a smug grin at the blonde.

Neru quickly scrambled back onto the raft and made a dash to push off Gumi, but she stepped out of harm's way just in time, making Neru freefall into the lake once again. She screeched in anger, beginning to swim for the ladder. "Neru-nee-chan! Can I take my life jacket off?" Yuki asked, jumping up and down on the raft.

"See if I care!" Neru yelled, grumpily climbing on the raft again.

Yuki cheered and quickly slipped out of her life jacket, setting it on the raft and jumping in the lake like a cannonball. I scrunched my eyebrows. I'm not sure she's big enough for this to be safe...

"Hey, Rin, look!" Len exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" I whipped my head around.

"Made ya look!" he shouted, and made a move to try and push me off again.

I caught his hands, pushing back, grinning as I tried to turn us around so I could push him off. "Not quite," I giggled.

"Ooh! Double target!" Kaito exclaimed, pushing both of us off.

My twin and I laughed when we broke the surface of the water. This kind of thing went on back and forth for about a half an hour. We decided to call a truce for a couple minutes to catch our breath.

Len and I sat next to each other with our feet in the water, looking out to the water and the mini islands of the lake. We sat in a comfortable silence until Len finally said, "Thanks, Rin."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "Huh? Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For convincing me to come out here. I'm having a lot of fun," he admitted.

I smiled. "No problem. It wasn't really convincing, just more like yelling," I laughed.

He chuckled. "Some _annoying_ yelling, at that," he teased.

"Hey!" I pouted, shoving at his shoulder.

My brother just laughed. "Well it's true-"

A little girl's scream cut through the air. I whipped around in the direction of the voice, to find a girl with black pigtails thrashing and screaming in the water, a far distance from the raft. _Yuki!_

Without a second thought, I dove straight into the water, swimming as quickly as I could to get to her. "Yuki, it'll be okay, just grab onto my-" I started when I reached her.

She didn't wait for me to finish, lunging for my shoulders and pushing me down into the water in an effort to stay in the air. I tried to shout for her to stop, yet she kept wailing and plunging me down into the water. I was beginning to not get enough air when she let me get up, and my vision became blurry.

I was vaguely aware of Miku screaming for help for me and her sister, and other people panicking.

Yuki pushed me down for the longest time yet, making me want to scream out in absolute agony. I was losing strength, and quickly at that. Yuki's weight was suddenly lifted off my shoulders, yet I no longer could swim back up to get air. Everything began to fade to black, and I could see my entire life flashing before my eyes.

_Yet, I don't want to die! I want to keep living!_

"Help... Me..." I whispered, my voice sounding distorted by the water.

Suddenly, I was held close to someone's chest. I felt myself being pulled upward, and to my utter shock, the person and I broke the surface. For a moment, it was like I had forgotten completely how to breathe. "BREATHE, RIN, BREATHE!" a familiar voice shouted at me.

_Len...?_

I gasped and took in the air, filling my lungs. I could hear Yuki crying somewhere nearby, and many people sighing in relief. When my vision refocused, I saw that it was Len who was holding me; the one who saved me.

His face flooded with relief, and he swam us toward the shore. I clinged to his neck like it was the only thing that kept me tethered to the world itself. Miku came to us and helped Len help me to shore. They sat me down on a random towel and Gumi came running with a blanket to wrap around my shoulders. I kept shivering, even when the coldness passed, purely with shock and the surprise of still being alive.

Once I told them all I was alright, Gumi said she would call our parents and sped off to go get her phone. Miku eventually left to go care for her sister, who still hadn't stopped crying. Only Len stayed, who just sat next to me on the towel, not meeting my eyes. He seemed angry, so I decided not to say anything, as I wasn't in the condition to argue.

We sat like that in silence for several minutes. The silence was becoming unbearable. I watched the waves and people playing in the water, glancing at my twin every now and then.

"Christ, Rin."

I whipped my head to stare at Len. His unruly bangs covered his eyes; so I couldn't read him. "What is it?" I asked shyly, my voice coming out soft and slightly scared.

"Are you an idiot?! You should have waited for someone else to help!" he shouted angrily, his eyes burning furiously.

"Well did you expect me to just sit there?! She could have-"

"_YOU_ could have died too, Rin! You may be strong, but you're still just human!"

"But-"

"'_But' nothing, Rin_! You scared the hell out of everyone, you know!?"

I stayed silent, staring at my toes with tears brimming at the edges of my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." I sniffled, wiping a tear away.

Len was quiet, going back to the position he was in before.

"... Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was?" he whispered, his voice cracking as if he were on the verge of tears as well.

He reached out and gently pulled my head over to rest on his shoulder. "I was so _terrified_... that I would lose you..." he whispered.

I let the tears fall freely now, and went to sob on his shoulder. He stroked my hair comfortingly while I cried, not saying anything, as if he was still drinking in the fact that I was still here, with him, and not at the bottom of the lake, dead.

No words needed to be exchanged between us, even on the road home. I let Len tell the story to our parents, and he let me sleep on his shoulder until we were home. I followed him around like a quiet little puppy for the rest of the night, clinging to his arm for comfort, like if I let go I'd be drowning in the lake again. It was like Len was my lifeline, that I'd be completely lost in a sea of darkness without him.

And even though I didn't know it then, it was one of the first signs that I was falling into a deep, dark, sinful type of love.

**Lol I feel bad for Miku. She has the same birthday as one of my best friends, who has to be in school on her big day.**

**The raft thinga majig I was trying (and failing) to describe looks like this, except much bigger (and is a rectangle), and painted gray. They have one at a lake near where I live, and that's kinda what I was trying to describe. Bear with me here, lol -_-; Here's the URL: . **

**So how was that? I know it was kinda cheesy, but... what are you gonna do? **

**Please, please, please review? It means the world to me, and makes me update much faster...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unless you don't want me to update ;_;**

**;_;**


End file.
